KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Version Three/Before You Read
Foreword This is a story that has been in the making since 2013. What was once '''Alone And Forsaken' evolved from a less original zombie epic, into a straight up The Walking Dead fanfiction. But it began to grow more from there, and when I began writing Edition Two, I knew I finally had the chance to bring my years old story to life. I had originally abandoned the idea long ago, but when planning the original KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead, I didn't want to write it... I didn't like any of the ideas I had. I wanted to go back to my roots for the next attempt.'' The original plot of '''Alone And Forsaken' evolved so much, to the point where the final version of the original manuscript was updated and adapted for Edition Two... but I was not happy with it. Even though I was, at first, quite ecstatic to get my idea out there and tell the tale of Alone And Forsaken, I knew that despite the additions and expansions I was making, I was failing to flesh the story out as much as I had hoped to.'' Which brings us to today... with '''VERSION THREE'.'' This will be my '''final' attempt at bringing my original idea to life. The first zombie story I had ever truly conceived. A tale full of drama, heartache, and bloodshed. A story rich with suffering and a bleak future for all characters present.'' A story I am truly able to prove my passion for writing with. Welcome, readers, to the world of the undead. Don't bother trying to prepare... nobody is ready for what comes next. Main Characters *Portrayed by Austin Abrams Jacob Barley is an eighteen year old simply trying to get by. He is by no means a leader, nor is he a follower. He is struggling with the harsh reality of the new world -- made especially harder after the death of his family. A current resident of Highroad's End, a makeshift community built out of an abandoned Cul-de-Sac, Jake lives as the adoptive son of community leader Frederick. Waiting for the chance to prove himself, Jake works to face his demons head on... without even realizing he's doing so. ---- *Portrayed by Christopher Larkin Drew Wasaki is a wise yet positive twenty-something college student, who resides within Highroad's End. A frequent supply runner, it's not often that Drew returns home to see those he loves -- particularly, his boyfriend Jake. His absence takes a toll on their relationship, causing problems for both; problems neither of them wish to acknowledge. A well-meaning man, Drew does his best to do right by those around him. He is more of a strategist than a fighter, but he's more than willing to make hard decisions if it means the safety of everyone he cares about. ---- *Portrayed by Devon Bostick Trace Oxford knows when to be serious, but prefers to be upbeat, positive, and sometimes aloof. He is an eighteen year old living with his family in the Campgrounds, a small collection of survivors trying to make it together. He wants to lead, and prove himself to his father, Lucas, who runs the community. Trace often goes out on runs with his father, and his girlfriend Elizabeth. However, aside from supplies, Trace is always on the lookout for a bigger treasure -- people. Trace's search may warrant interesting results. ---- *Portrayed by Tyler James Williams Michael Middleton is the quirky, yet down-to-earth best friend of Jake, and a resident of Highroad's End. He tends to get involved in other people's business, and is very vocal -- because he won't stand for conflict and wants everyone to keep a level head. Mike will stand up for those in need and take charge when others won't. But really, he is a kind and caring soul who can let his emotions run a bit more wild than he'd normally like. ---- *Portrayed by Kenric Green Frederick is very proud of what Highroad's End has become. In only a few months into the outbreak, he leads a very active community that imprisons villainous survivors and rehabilitates them into more well-meaning people. An honest and hard working leader, Frederick believes in squashing the new world order as fast as possible, wanting to set up a settlement that enforces humanity and hope that will survive the fall of the world. A man with his own dark secrets, however, he will own up the flaws in his beliefs and his systems. Frederick looks after Jake as his own son, after the boy is left orphaned. Though Jake is well aware of the burdens Frederick carries, that doesn't stop him from trying to get involved -- much to Frederick's dismay. ---- *Portrayed by Tyler Alvarez Colin Walker is one of Jake's closest friends, and a very proactive member of Highroad's End. A true pacifist, he is the one who helped Frederick establish the system of rehabilitating hostile survivors. The idea is something Colin is proud of, and he's glad to see it working so well. He is willing to fight, but not to kill -- he knows how to handle conflict better than most. Colin was there for Jake after his family died, and has helped him with his emotions since then. The last thing Colin wants is to see his friends be consumed by hopelessness and violence -- because he knows that if he allows that to happen, everyone will die. ---- *Portrayed by Katelyn Nacon Ashley Ridley is the girlfriend of Brody, and a supply runner for Highroad's End. Prior to joining the community, she, Brody, and Colin were alone together and barely escaped death at the hands of a group of raiders. This experience led Colin to take on a pacifist approach, Brody to take on a defensive approach, and Ashley to take on a reserved approach. She is very untrusting of strangers and will outright refuse second chances to most. Despite being very kind and caring to her friends, her open hostility to those she doesn't trust takes precedence. ---- *Portrayed by Jake Austin Walker Brody Campbell is a fighter, who refuses to let himself be overwhelmed by danger after suffering terribly at the hands of violent raiders. He is vocal about defending Highroad's End, and only supports the rehabilitation program due to Colin being the one to advocate for it. Though he comes across as a "shoot first, ask questions later" type of person, Brody is more about controlling the conversation and not allowing the enemy to gain the upperhand. He is very persuasive... something that could be a threat to those not on his side. ---- *Portrayed by Dylan Minnette Zachary Bennett is a smartass. He is a no-nonsense young man and a very close friend of Jake. Though he is not very active in the community, he is a proficient fighter in his own right. Zach does not show it, but he does care about his friends. If he were to jump into action, he would be fighting for his own survival first, and his friends' second. But that doesn't mean he will sacrifice his friends for his own survival. When dealing with the undead, Zach is far from skilled with crowd control -- he can handle them one by one, but when surrounded by the herd, he's lost to his own senses, rather than the senseless danger around him. ---- *Portrayed by Scott Porter Lucas Oxford is the father of Trace and Sarah and the husband of Maria, and the leader of the Campgrounds. He is well-meaning but controlling, and understandably only wants the best for his family. Lucas trusts the other residents of the Campgrounds, but is notably weary of other survivors. A hard working family man, yet he is haunted by things he won't talk about to anyone. Lucas is ultimately a very emotional man who allows his feelings to take priority over rational thinking -- how this affects his leadership will be explored. ---- Now you know who the TEN main characters of this season are! Click here to read the first episode ever! Category:KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Version Three Category:Before You Read